A Brief History of Love
by radiogaga89
Summary: Katie and Effy start over after the rock incident. Effy is a mystery, Katie wants to solve it. READ it should get interesting
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fanfiction community. Ive been around for a few months, mainly reading and reviewing a bit. This is my first story so bare with me. The title is from a song from The big pink. Listen to it. Im actually a bit nervous about this. Its a Keffy fic because I love them and there just arent enough out here. Seems to be overpopulated by naomily stories, which i dont mind. So please read, I will apreciate it and if you can review. I would love to hear what you think.

xx

As I walk out of the club my head keeps repeating the conversation I had with Emily.

_"You're not gay, you're just stupid" I said, I was so fucking exhausted and she just couldnt drop it for a second. _

_"Right. I'm stupid, I'm stupid because I don't let anyone fuck me when they're in love with somebody else." Emily spat out._

_"No. What?" I asked confused, not really paying attention to her, I just wanted to shut the world out and sleep._

_"You let Freddie use you" She continued "and look what it's got you. That's a normal relationship isn't it? She fucked you up good didn't she? At least no-one hit me over the head with a rock. Loser" _

She had said it. Everything I didnt, couldnt bring myself to admit, she had just put it in a few simple insignificant sentences. Freddie had used me, and I had let him, because I liked him. No, I didnt like him, he just gave me the attention I needed at the time. But even then, all he could think about was her, Effy fucking Stonem. Jesus, what did everyone see in her? She was always so quiet, with her I-dont-give-a-shit attitude and her piercing blue eyes that seemed to read your mind. What did she have that I didnt? _Nothing._ I tried to convince myself. _Shes got nothing on you Katie_. I tried to believe it, but I couldnt. How could I? I was a _Loser,_ as Emily had put it. Such a fucking loser.

I had been standing outside the club for a little while now. I didnt know what I was doing here, I didnt even smoke, but I just needed the fresh air. Being inside with everybody surrounding me, checking up on me, some asking how I was, others just looking at me and whispering, laughing. This was the first time I had been out, properly since the incident at Gobblers end, a few months ago. I hadnt even been to school. I was "recovering", I had said but I was actually hiding. I didnt want to see anybody and sure as hell didnt want anyone to see _me_. And most of all I didnt want to see _her-_

Shit! What the fuck is she doing here? The nerve of some people. I felt my breathing growing faster and my palms reaching for the wall, for anything to hold on to. What is it with me? Im not scared of her I just, I hated how she had taken everything away from me, without even trying. She walked out the back door of the club, but she looked different somehow, not like I remembered. She wasnt walking like she owned the fucking world for once. She seemed lost turned and froze when she saw me, an expression I had never seen on her face. Guilt? Just for a half second and then she put on her usual unreadable mask and left. I wanted to go after her, to confront her. She fucking owed me that at least. But I couldnt, my body didnt move. I felt uneasy and just started to walk in the opposite direction.

As I was walking to the bus stop I felt someone tug at my arm, I jumped and turned around.

"Katie where were you? I was looking for you." Emily said.

"Im going home" I replied and kept on walking.

"Wait, but-" She tried to argue but gave up when she saw I wasnt turning back.

She caught up with me and said "Ok, Ill come with you" in a defeated tone.

"You should stay," I said without turning to look at her.

"Look Katie, Im sorry, I didnt mean what I said",

"I dont believe you". We reached the bus stop and sat down.

"You saw her, didnt you?" She just said.

I almost had the nerve to ask Who? but I didnt. I wasnt in the mood for sarcasm.

"I dont care" I simply replied.

We didnt speak on the way back home, I wasnt angry, I was just overwhelmed I suppose. From everyone, everything and seeing her was the cherry on top of my night. Effy Stonem, she was such a mystery to me, but what was even wierder is the fact that I had an inexplicable desire to solve it. To unravel whatever it was she was. We got home and put our pijamas on. I was about to turn of my light when Emily spoke.

"Emsy shum"

"I know"

"Everything is going to be okay you know? College is almost over and then we have summer, everyone will have forgotten by next year and you can go back to doing your thing"

"What exactly was that?" I said, I wasnt sure what my _thing_ was anymore.

"Being Katie Fitch" She said a little mockingly.

"Goodnight Ems" I said and couldnt help the small smile that crept up my face and with that I turned my light off.

Next morning I woke up early. I threw some clothes on and went for a walk to the park near my house. I sat on a bench and gazed around at some people passing by. Some young fit blokes jogging, people on bikes, women pretending to do exercise, and all sorts of different people. I had never been here this early on a Saturday morning, it was nice. Then I saw a couple of elderly people and I couldnt help but wonder if love really lasts. Or if it even existed. Was it really true? I had never experienced it but I had seen it in countless films, heard it in every kind of hit song, read about it in books, magazines but I never thought it was something for me. It was just so corny and boring. Not like sex, that was mindless fun that only lasted as long as you wanted to. No regrets, no strings attached. I remembered how I was so disgusted by Cook and his ways and as I contemplated this I couldnt help to think I wasnt very far off. Emily believed in love, or she believed she had it with Naomi. But how long would that last? After all she did get fucked over and her heart broken by her before. So whats so great about love then anyway? I was so lost in my own thoughts I didnt even notice when someone sat beside me. I was interrupted by a voice.

"Katie"

I turned around and couldnt hide my surprise when I saw Effy.

"Wha-, What are you doing here?" Shit why did I stutter I must sound like a fucking retard.

"Just passing by the neighbourhood" She said and proceded to light a fag.

I recovered from my state and sat with my arms crossed.

I could see she was looking at me from the corner of her eye but I didnt turn. Then I saw her stretch her hand to offer me a fag. I took it, despite the fact that I didnt smoke. I just felt I could use some nicotine to relax. She made me tense. As I put it in my mouth the took out her lighter and lit my fag. I choked on the first drag.

"Steady" She said and reached out to touch my arm, she barely touched me, her fingers barely brushed my arm but in those split seconds I felt electricity.

"You didnt inhale properly, breath in" I took another drag.

"Now breath in again so it goes there" and she touched my chest, I felt like an electrick shock once again, I didnt know why, this was all too wierd, maybe it was still too early, or maybe it was her ice cold fingers on my skin. I managed to succesfully smoke my fag. She leaned back on the bench and a smirk appeared on her face. _That_ smirk. I turned to examine her, she was still wearing the same clothes as last night and her make up seemed a bit smudged.

"So, what are you really doing here?" I said, I still couldnt let my guard down but I seemed to be more relaxed.

"Lifes too short" She said and inhaled on her fag, looking away.

"Its not that easy you know? You cant fix this, I dont want your apologies."

"I know, and Im not here to apologize. I know I cant take back what I did or do anything to make it better" She said, now looking me straight in the eyes, and I was being mesmerizes by her piercing blues.

"But I want to start over" as she said that she got up and took a few steps away. I was about to say something when she turned around and sat back down again.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth, so nice to meet you" She extended her hand in greeting. I will admit I was confused, I couldnt just forgive her and forget about everything but she looked _so beautiful._ I decided to play her game.

"Katie Fitch" I said shaking her hand.

"Call me Effy" She said and winked. Then she got up and walked away.

Tell me what you think. Like it, hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in so long but ive been really busy. For real. But now I am free of everything and can concentrate on updating sooner. Thank you for all the comments and alerts and everything. I felt tingly inside everytime I read them. I am obviously not english so sorry about that, I will try my best to incorporate british slang when I can.

So I kinda made a mess of the whole skins world. But since this is my story lets all forget about the series and go with it, so here are a few things you should know.

-Effy hit Katie with a rock a little while ago.

-Naomi and Emily are properly together.

-Everyone is about to go on summer break, theyre in the last weeks of college. This is before series 4 i guess.

-The love ball is yet to come.

I guess this is the part I put my disclaimer, since everyone does it I will just follow suit.

I do not own skins or the characters, but sometimes I wish I did.

So this is chapter 2 enjoy.

Peace xx.

Katie POV

This past days Ive been thinking about Effy a little. Well, maybe a little bit too much. I just hate I cant read her like I normally do boys. Not that I would compare her to a boy, shes far more beautiful and slim and. What? No I mean, I dont fancy her like boys. Shes just attractive. To anyone, right? I see her on lessons, feel her stare on my back, or on corridors she smiles at me. Or looks at me at lunch, always but not once has she talked to me since that morning in the park. But then I suppose shes with Freddie, I dont know and I dont really care.

"Katie...Katie!" Im interrupted by Emily.

"What?"

"Are you going to eat anything? Or just continue to stare blankly into space?" Emily said irritated.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said, poking and moving my salad around.

"Thats new" Naomi sighed.

"Fuck you" I said halfheartedly not taking my eyes off the wall.

"Effys been staring at you," Emily said on a serious note.

"All week" Naomi cut in.

My heart started beating a little faster at that. I stole a quick glance at Effy and for that second that our eyes met I saw her half smile. It intimidated me a little, not knowing what was going around in that girls head. One day she tried to kill me, the next she was staring at me all the time. I had to confront her tonight, after all It was the weekend and we are all braver a shot or two in arent we?

"Really? Everyone looks at me yeah?" I said feeling the excitement of the night that was to come, I smiled, got up and threw my salad in the trash. I wanted to get fucking wrecked tonight.

"Umm, Naomi, can I have a fag?" I said a little unsure. She took out her pack from her bag and handed me one with a confused face at first but then went back to her indifferent self.

"You dont smoke," Emily said seriously.

"I do, sometimes" I said and walked out the cafeteria.

As I was going to sit on the steps I remembered I didnt have a lighter and imagined how ridiculous I would look If i went back in to ask for one.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath.

"Lighter?" Effy said. Jesus I swear that girl could teleport or something.

"Thanks," I said as I lit my fag and smoked it properly. I had practiced to not make a fool of myself.

"So you smoke now?" She said sitting down beside me.

"Ocasionally" I said, trying to look cool and relaxed.

"Good" She said. We stayed silent for a minute, I fucking hate awkward silence.

"So-" we both started.

"Sorry," I said, Shit! Why am I so nervous? Fucking hell Katie play it cool.

"What are you doing tonight?" She said and looked at me.

"I dont know, but I want to get fucking wrecked," I said finishing my fag and stabbing in on the pavement. She smiled at me.

"Im having a party at my place, just the gang and a few people,"

"Good," I said imitating her, "as long as there is a lot of alcohol involved,"

"Oh there is, and maybe a few other surprises," She winked and turned towards the street.

"Where are you going? We still have another lesson," I said and got up to my feet.

"To prepare the party, Ill see you there?"

"Maybe," I said with a smirk a went inside the cafeteria.

I sat back down with Emily and Naomi. They had gotten all lovey dovey in my absence so I had to clear my throat to make them notice me.

"Effy is holding a party tonight," I said as if it was no big deal.

"Ok," Emily said confused.

"First, how do you know this? And second since when are you friends with _Effy_?" She said emphasizing Effys name with disgust.

"Ok I really dont owe you any explanations but if you must know, I know everything and Im not friends with her, were just acquaintances," I said.

"Wow Katie, thats a fancy word for you, is she teaching you English too?" Naomi said in her sarcastic tone.

"Ok Im gonna go now and leave you two to it, this has been disgusting enough for a day. Tell the rest about the party yeah?" I said and collected my things. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Emily said.

"Home, Ive had enough of college, let the weekend begin," I said and turn to walk out of the building.


End file.
